Secrite life of Gel
by Anigen
Summary: Gel is on the run . Journey to her past
1. Letter To I\'m Leaving

This is the first part of my new fic.

Chapter 1 : My Private Thoughts

(Gel's P.O.V.)

Dear Diary, ( sorry bout my spelling)

So I'm Gel as you alredy know. Big Deal as you think of me as some Ditz. A total girly girl who only has thoghts of Lex. Right. Whong. thats so steriotipical. But you should know this . All the mallrats hate me. even my half sister who lives althe way in Liberty. She says "Gel, you need to lay off. Your comeing off to strong and makeing everyone includeing me hate you," this was when I was first there and Jack saved me. Then when I followed Lex down ther she was all "you're banned from my bar" and that time I did't do any thing sept for walk into her saloon.

That was just at liberty. But everyone round here thinks I'm an idiot. They treat me like a kid. I hate it. But I think I should change it. I mean mabey it won't change them . But whatever. I'm going back to my mall.

You know all I ever tried to do here was make them happy. But know they hate me for it. These people are too gloomy for their own good.You try to brighten up their lives. So I figure I 'll go back to my place . My tribe Dogma.

See you Laters,  
Gel 

So I have to pack. And... and... Uh I don't know... Last time I ran away I was with Ruby. And droped her off in Liberty.Mabey I'll write her a letter.

Dear Mallrats,

I'm leaveing . I know you'll all be happier. Which is Ironic cuz I was just trying to make you people happy. But yall are so serious. So now I've had it. You know wit yall hateing me . I'm sorry That I've intruded. I'm gona Leave and go to another tribe but I'll be back to get some of my stuff

Osta Lavesta,  
Gel 

Ps. Miss you


	2. What would you do if you would run

Now On With The Story. Warning: contains picking out clothes

Gel's P.O.V.:

What would you do if you were gona run away. I don't know about you. But me the first thing I'm doing is changeing my clothes.Mabey even try to redue my make up. Cuz if these people actualy(spell check?) care   
which I'm prity shore they don't. they might come looking for me .

So I'll scroundge around here to find som clothes and a bag. Which is prity easy sence we live in a mall. I found some dark blue jeans that flare out at the bottom and has a split (girls you know what I'm talkin bout right) and a spandex hot pink short-sleve shirt. and a vest type shirt thing that has strings where the front parts should be. (Like Darryl's vest type thing he wheres over his shirt) with a blue cross on the back. and a black lether long coat. And some silver boots.

All together the clothes were prity good. I put all of that on and then I found a small blue spandex skirt and I put it on over my jeans.I grabed my dark blue bag with the lime green and silver striped bag.and Put my laptops in.

Now you are probly wondering did she just say laptops. Yes I did. My friend gave me his comeputer .Before he died because of the vires. He was ZeroCool and Crash Overload. (From the movie Hackers) It has his name on it and is spray painted camogodge. And my other comeputer is silver and in black up and down letters it says Excaliber. And in across pink leters it said Gel. These two come puters are my life. They are all that I truely have with me away frome my tribe.

Now I have never realy changed my makeup except when I ran the first time. and even then I still left my makeup around my eyes. This ti'm I'll be starting out new. on my left cheak I put a top maroon stripe and a bottome orenge stripe and a zig zag across and in between them it was lime green. Then on my right cheak I had neon Orenge radio waves going down. It actuly looked nice.

I was all redy this was all I 'm takeing no food or watter. That would just slow me down. The onely other thing I took was a silver crome cross necalace. I went into amber's room and kissed baby bray goodbie . Then went into Trudy's room and did the same to brady. I put my letter on the refrigerator and went to the door. I looked at the mall and left. I want to leave this city. But before I do I think I'll leave mega and the rest of this city a little presant.

Use a computer vires and take out all the power thats my one easy mission before I leave. This is gona be fun. I might as well leave them something to remeber me by .Right?


End file.
